Snow White Kaiba
by YugiFanRosefeather
Summary: Kaiba's life takes on the course of Snow White (sort of). Gozaburo comes back, Kaiba lives on the streets, meets some dwarfs, and gets put into the electronic equivalent of the poisoned apple. Who could possibly awaken him? Here's a hint: the person is blond and has honey-brown eyes. Still don't know? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Rosefeather: Hey! I just watched Snow White and the Huntsman and got a great idea for another Puppyshipping Fanfiction!

Aska: The only things Rosefeather owns is me and the ideas. Snow White and Yu-Gi-Oh! belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Snow White Kaiba

Hey, my name is Kaiba and I used to be the worst person to be around until my life got turned into a fairy tale. It all started when my step-father Gozaburo Kaiba showed up after everyone thought he was dead. I didn't know until after he blew up mansion while I was in school. To make sure Gozaburo could't reach my brother Mokuba, I sent him on a cruise around the world. Since Gozaburo blew up my home, I decided to live on the streets. The reason I didn't buy a new house was because it would be way too easy for my crazed step-father to find me.

Living on the streets wouldn't have been that bad if it weren't for the fact that I was Seto Kaiba, the CEO of a billion dollar company. All of the thugs wanted a shot at me, and all I did most of the time was run away from them. That is, until I found an abandoned building that didn't look like it belonged to any gang. I snuck in after dark to make sure that no one saw me go in. The last thing I needed was to be trapped in a building with a bunch of thugs looking to beat me up for rep. I slid down a wall feeling a lot safer than the last few weeks. I closed my eyes for a second to rest... and woke up with an axe shoved in my face. I was startled, but I didn't move. Looking up the handle, I saw that the owner of the axe was a midget.

"Hey boys! Looks like we caught a trespasser. What do you think we should do with him?" The axe-wielding midget laughed.

"What do you want with me?" I tried to make myself sound as small as possible. Unfortunately, being the important CEO of a billion dollar company doesn't give you many opportunities to practice this important life skill.

"Well, we did find you in our hideout." The speaker poked his head out from behind the first midget.

"It was an accident. I was only trying to find a safe place to spend the night without all of the thugs in the city trying to kill me in my sleep." I looked at them with the best pleading look I could manage to make.

"Why would the entire thug community chase you?" the first midget asked.

"I'm Seto Kaiba. The CEO of Kaiba Corp. My step-father came back and is trying to get revenge for stealing his company. The only reason I'm on the streets is because he blew up my house." I hoped that the midgets would at least decide not to kill me.

"Kaiba? I know that name. You related to Gozaburo by any chance?" A third midget appeared.

"He adopted me. I stole the company from him and now he wants revenge, like I said. He's after my life. Could you please at least let me go? I promise not to come back." I tried my pleading face again.

"We won't hurt you. Gozaburo's our sworn enemy. We used to work for him until we discovered some top-secret papers. He tried to kill us then."

"How many of you are there?" If there were less than twenty of them, I would be seriously impressed.

"Seven. I'm Kalmin. The others are Narciso, Dakarai, Zilaba, Diedrich, Lorcan, and Tiberius." As Kalmin said each name, each dwarf stepped forward.

I was shocked. Seven midgets took on Gozaburo and won. I was about to move when I realized something. "One other thing. Could you please get the axe out of my face?" The axe had been in my face during the whole exchange.

"Oh, sorry." Kalmin pulled the axe back.

"We have decided to let you stay with us," Narciso said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just don't bring a lot of thugs back when you come here, okay? This is our only hideout," Dakarai said.

"I'm really grateful. Is there a place for me to sleep? I haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks."

"Sure. Just sleep wherever." Diedrich waved at the entire building.

"Thanks again." I walked off to find a good place to sleep. Finding a box with soft cloth that wasn't too dusty, I used it for a bed.

* * *

I woke up in a box of cloth. I sat up and looked around frantically. Remembering what had happened, I calmed myself down. I was safe. Safe enough. Where I decided to go next was not as safe, though. Deciding that I would go to the better part of town where the houses were actually safe to be in, I got out of the box and wandered around a bit. I was trying to find at least one of the midgets, or dwarfs as I was beginning to think of them. On one of the boxes, I found a note telling me that the dwarfs had gone for the day. I turned the note over and wrote a second note for them, telling them where I was going. Without looking back, I left.

A lot of people were staring at me as I walked down a more popular road. I moved over into the shadows to escape from their inquisitive eyes and ducked into the first open door I came to. It turned out to be a game shop. An older lady was running the shop.

"Hello, there! We have a new game here, if you would like to try. It's really hard. No one has been able to win yet." She pointed towards a shining new game. Reading the tag, I found that the game was called '_True Love's Kiss_.' Thinking that it was just another stupid love game I put in some money and sat on the plush chair inside. I felt it strap me down. I wanted to fight against the restraints, but I could't move my body. My vision went black. I could still hear, though. The old lady cackled.

"You're trapped now! You can only leave if you get a kiss from your true love. For your information, Gozaburo Kaiba hired me to lure you into coming here. The dwarfs were on our side all along too! Now to close the shop to girls. I can't have any girls kiss you and wake you up, but I can't loose all of my business." I heard her walk across the floor. Something sounded like the flip of a card.

"Hey, what's all this about?" My heart almost stopped beating at the sound of the voice. "Closed? But there's someone in there. I can see that one of the games is on." My heart started beating faster. The voice belonged to none other than Joey Wheeler, my secret love.

"It's not completely closed, it's just closed to girls for the time being. You can go on in."

I heard footsteps approaching the gaming booth that I was trapped in. 'Please let it be Joey. Please let it be Joey.'

I heard a gasp. "Kaiba? This game, it's that new game True Love's Kiss! You could get trapped in there if the storekeeper doesn't let you out after a while." I felt his breath on my face. "Well, here goes nothing." I felt Joey's lips meet mine. He pulled away quickly and ran out. The restraints fell off and I could move. I jumped off the chair and started to run after Joey.

"Hey, you! How are you awake? Hey, get back here! Wait," the old lady running the store yelled after me. I ignored her and kept running.

"Joey," I yelled, chasing a glimpse of blond hair that had disappeared around the corner. Turning the corner, I came face-to-face with Joey. I was going to fast to stop and my lips met Joey's. His eyes widened. I didn't pull away, and neither did he. He broke off first.

"Kaiba?" He looked at me with a mixture of shock and longing in his eyes. Looking closer, I saw some accusation too. "Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him curiously.

"Why did you kiss me? Are you trying to mess with me?" He glared at me.

I was hurt. "Why would I try to mess with you that way? I kissed you because..." I really wasn't sure why I actually kissed him. I knew that I didn't hate him, but this feeling that I had toward him was new to me. It might have been...

"Why else would you have kissed me?" Joey interrupted my train of thought. "It's not like you could love me or anything..."

When he said that, it hit me. I did love him. I looked at him and noticed the look in his eyes. The mixture of love, sadness, anger, longing, and despair could be seen clearly.

"But I do." Those simple words brought a new emotion into his eyes, hope.

"What!? Did you just say..." He shook his head. "Don't toy with me like that. It's not funny or cool or whatever it is you do it for. Just don't."

"But I'm not toying with you. I'm telling you the truth." The hope had dimmed, but it was brought back brighter than ever. I took a breath and looked at my shoes. "Joey, I love you." I looked back up at him, trying to judge his reaction. His mouth dropped open at my confession. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times, giving him the look of a fish out of water. He stopped trying to talk. I had just opened my mouth to talk to him again when he kissed me. I was shocked, but I kissed him back.

I pulled away regretfully. He looked at me, a questioning look in his eyes. I sighed. "I have to move. My step-father has goons after me. If they find me with you..." I trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

He blinked a few times. "Why don't you go after your step-father? If you go after him, then you don't have to deal with all of his goons."

I pondered this. "You're right. I won't be able to do it alone..."

"I'll go with you," Joey interrupted. I shook my head. He frowned. "Why not?"

"I can't let you get hurt. I'll find someone else."

"I'm not letting you go in there without me there to help you. If you don't agree to bring me, I'll just follow you on my own."

I sighed. He would do it, too. "Fine, but if things start to go wrong, you are getting out of there with or without me."

"Fine," he said reluctantly.

"You have to promise." I was not going to let him get hurt because of something I caused.

He sighed. "I promise that if things go wrong I will get out. But I am not leaving without you." He gave me a fierce, defiant look.

I didn't want to, but I took it. It probably wasn't going to get any better than that. "Well, if we're going, we'd better leave now while we have the element of surprise."

He nodded. I grabbed his hand and we ran towards the Kaiba Corp tower together, ready to face whatever Gozaburo had in store for me.

* * *

Rosefeather: Yay! One chapter up!

Aska: Where am I? You left me out. *pouts at Rosefeather*

Rosefeather: You didn't fit, so I left you out. Don't worry, you get to humiliate Kaiba in my next story.

Aska: Yay! What will I be doing?

Rosefeather: I can't give that away, I have fun hiding things from potential readers.

Aska: I guess I can understand that. Anyway, please review! We love hearing from you readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Rosefeather: Here's my second chapter! Hope you like it.

Aska: I refuse to do the disclaimers since I'm not a part of this story.

RF: *sigh* Fine. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own Aska and probably the idea, although I don't know if anyone has used it before. For all I know, it is my idea.

Aska: Read and Enjoy!

RF: What about you not being in the story?

Aska: *shrugs* It's fun to make you mad.

RF: Whatever. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Joey and I stood in front of the Kaiba Corp. building. I reached over and squeezed his hand. "Here it is. Time to go in."

We walked into the building together. "Seto?"

"Hmm?" I was really nervous and more than just a little bit scared. Gozaburo was a crazy man when he was my step-father. His anger and want for revenge must have made him even more insane.

"Well, I was just wondering, what does your step-father look like? I just want to be able to know him if I see him."

"You'll be able to tell. Trust me. You just will."

He gave me a skeptical look, but took my answer without much comment. "Okay. Let's get going then." He led me into the building.

We had decided beforehand that we would have to search every level and every room until we found Gozaburo. We started with the first floor.

"Nothing." Joey came out from one room.

"Nothing here either." I had been looking in a different room.

"Next floor?"

"I guess. It doesn't have that many rooms."

We took the elevator to the next floor with no luck. Third floor, same. Fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, all the way to the top floor, all had the same result. "The roof is the only place left here. Ready?" I looked at Joey.

"Yeah. Let's go." We took the stairs since the elevator didn't go up to the roof. When we arrived at the top, I heard a bang and shoved Joey behind me.

"Ahh!" I fell to my knees, the pain in my side so intense that I could barely breath.

"Seto!" Joey shut the door and pulled my shirt up. He gave a sigh of relief. "It's not too serious. It still needs medical attention, but it's not urgent." He gave me a stern look. "I'm going out there. Don't argue, you can't go out there in your condition." Under his breath I heard him mutter, "I won't let him get away with this. He has no right to hurt my Seto."

I was about to argue when he opened the door and ran across the building in a zigzag pattern. The gun went off multiple times, but Joey never hit. I sighed in relief when he made it across to the other side where the gunshots had come from. I heard some sounds of fighting and the gun went off a few times. A final gunshot was heard, then silence. I was worried. What if Joey got hit? What if Gozaburo got him? What if... I shook my head. Just then I saw him stagger back towards the staircase. I tried to stand up, but the pain forced me back down. "Joey!" I called.

"Seto!" He saw the concern in my eyes and gave me a big smile. "This is nothing. We've got to get you to the hospital."

"You're going too."

"Of course. Yours is more serious, though. Come on." He picked me up and helped me down the stairs and into the elevator. He pulled his cell phone out and called an ambulance.

"Alright. The ambulance is on it's way. When I told them that you were injured, they didn't give me time to finish." He smiled.

I smiled back.

DING! The elevator had reached the bottom. Joey wrapped his arm around my waist, careful not to touch near my injury. It must have hurt him to help me, but he hid it. He got me outside just as the ambulance arrived. The medics raced out and helped me in. They tried to help Joey. He was about to wave them off when he caught the look I sent his way. It said, 'I am going to get off and make you get on instead of me if you don't do it yourself.' He allowed the medics to help him too after that.

* * *

Joey and I both healed up pretty quickly. I bought a smaller house near the park, and Joey moved in with me. It's been ten years since Joey woke me up with a kiss, and we're about 30 years old now. We adopted a kid, and he's growing up to be a smart boy. We named him Dryden. He looks just like Joey only with my hair. It was strange to find a child that looked like that, but I'm not complaining. I'm just glad that Joey and I are together.

* * *

Rosefeather: I got this one up quickly. Wow, go me! *gives self high-five*

Aska: Please review, we love hearing from you!


End file.
